


Hey Tiger !

by kyutebaekyeol (baek_yeollie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek_yeollie/pseuds/kyutebaekyeol
Summary: Omega Baekhyun is so impatience, failing to conceive is stressing him out. Alpha Chanyeol always reminds him that there's no need to rush, he is so good at waiting.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 290
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	Hey Tiger !

**Author's Note:**

> Self prompt : BMF372  
> pairing: Chanbaek  
> carrier: Baekhyun  
> pregnancy: pre-pregnancy  
> babies: 3 puppies
> 
> \---
> 
> Big big thanks to the fest mods, sweet story beta reader TheX and dear friend of mine H. For the story readers, I hope this story can make you at least smiles :)

  
  


_I guess what I'm sayin', I guess what I'm sayin'_

_I guess what I'm sayin' is, I_

_I fuckin' love you_

_I.F.L.Y. - Bazzi_

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol sighed as he stared at his husband’s smiling pictures on his phone screen. Baekhyun, his omega, his mate was not picking up his call, again. Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed deepened when he remembered Baekhyun’s weirds behavior ever since last week. The clingy omega rather spends his time alone in one of the extra rooms inside their house. Chanyeol was left alone on their bed every night. He missed Baekhyun’s body warmth pressed against his skin and his soft giggles ringing in his ears when Chanyeol kissed his hard tummy. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun’s emotion was all over the place ever since he tried to conceive last year. They wanted a baby so Baekhyun stopped taking suppression during his heat. Alpha Chanyeol always gave his best during Baekhyun’s heat strikes, knotting him until the omega fully satisfied but until today, their efforts were fruitless. Chanyeol didn't mind, having babies was not his top priority right now. 

  
  
  


He recalled Baekhyun's first outburst when they were back from seeing the doctor last month. His mate was so upset when the blood test showing a negative result for pregnancy. Baekhyun said he was so sure that he was pregnant, he was showing some symptoms such as dizziness, vomiting in the morning and nesting. His omega friends said that Baekhyun was going to have a baby, his skin was glowing prettily.

  
  
  


_“Maybe...I'm barren, Alpha,” Baekhyun whispered, eyes brimming with tears. “I-I’m sorry,” he sniffled as he released his blood test report on the bedroom floor._

  
  
  


_Chanyeol rushed to give comfort to his sad omega, back hugging him while peppering light kisses on the side of Baekhyun’s handsome face. Baekhyun’s body was trembling inside his arms, the omega started to cry while covering his wet face with his palms._

  
  
  


_He let Baekhyun cried his heart out as he whispered sweet comforting words in his mate’s ear until his wailing subsidized to a faint hiccup._

  
  


_“Hey, tiger,”_

  
  


_The alpha cooed and rubbed his nose on Baekhyun’s red ears. He sighed when Baekhyun refused to look at his face._

  
  


_“What's wrong?” he spoke softly while tightening the grip of his arms around Baekhyun's body and gently kissed his ear. Releasing him slowly, Chanyeol cupped his mate’s face, bringing their faces closer. Smiling, he wiped Baekhyun’s wet cheeks with his thumbs and bopped their noses together._

  
  


_“Tired tiger,” Baekhyun pouted with blushing red cheeks as he punched Chanyeol’s hard torso._

  
  


_“So the tiger needs some sleep,” Chanyeol murmured as he leaned forward to capture Baekhyun’s soft pink lips. The Alpha inside him howled in joy hearing his omega soft mewled when he started savoring his lips properly, sucking and nipping it gently between his teeth._

  
  
  


_Pulling away from the heated kiss, Chanyeol grinned while running thumb on Baekhyun’s wet lips. Baekhyun was panting hard, cheeks flushed red as he looked at Chanyeol’s face. There was still sadness inside his eyes._

  
  
  


_“You are perfectly healthy and not infertile Baekhyun, the doctor said so, I have your medical report to prove it,” Chanyeol whispered as he moved his lips on the side of Baekhyun’s smooth neck, kissing him gently. He slipped his palm into Baekhyun’s shirt, palming his husband's stomach slowly._

  
  
  


_“You can give me many pups in the future, I know it, pup,” he added._

  
  
  


_“The name is tiger, not a pup,” Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol smacked their lips together to shut him up._

  
  
  


_Nuzzling their noses together, Chanyeol smiled. “Alright, tiger. Doctor Kim said your body takes time to detox away from the suppression pill that you took for many years, give your body time to adjust,” he said while caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks with his thumbs._

  
  


_He grinned when Baekhyun had to tiptoe just to pull him into his arms and chuckled when the omega kiss the side of his neck. Wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s body, he smooched Baekhyun’s ear before he whispered._

  
  
  


_“I can wait, besides, with or without pups, I still love you. Don't pressure yourself alright?”_

  
  


\---

  
  
“Principal Park?” 

  
  
  


A soft knocked on his office door popped Chanyeol’s bubbles of thought. Clearing his throat, he shoved his phone into one of the empty drawers. 

  
  
  


“Myeon, come in,” he called, eyeing at assistant principal that was making his way into his office. 

  
  
  


“All the teachers are ready for the meeting, principal Park,” 

  
  


\---

  
  


“Morning to you, principal park!” 

  
  
  


Jongdae and Kyungsoo chirped loudly as they bowed politely at their school principal that they met in the class hallway. 

  
  
  


The 7th graders giggled when Chanyeol patted their heads. “Morning to you too,” he smiled. Jongdae’s and Kyungsoo’s dirty shoes caught his attention. Squinting hard between their faces and their shoes, he sighed. 

  
  
  


_‘These mischievous boys must up to something,’_

  
  
  


“Where did you go during recess Jongdae, Kyungsoo? be honest with me,” Chanyeol asked, eyebrows knitted at the two boys. Noticing how the boys not going to open their mouths to speak, the alpha’s nose twitched, lightly sniffing the kids. He sighed, the boys smell like a wet puppy. 

  
  
  


“Where did Kyungsoo hide that poor puppy Jongdae?” he questioned as his mind kept on thinking the puppy whereabouts. Chaos would erupt among the students if the puppy was found running around freely in the school compound. 

  
  
  


“No! you can't take him away principal park! Meokmul will die!” Kyungsoo wailed loudly. His voice echoed through the hallway. 

  
  
  


“We already gave him a name, Mr. Park!” Shouted Jongdae. Terrified and shocked because of Kyungsoo’s exaggerated wailing, he started sobbing along with his friend too. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol sighed as he patted both of his pupil's heads. Crouching down to his student’s eyes level, the principal smiled while wiping their wet eyes with his fingers. “Shh, stop crying,” he cooed and playfully tapped Jongdae’s red nose. Children are always so transparent with their emotions. 

  
  


Still hiccupping, Kyungsoo scrunched his nose as he stared at Principal Chanyeol’s face. “Principal Park?” 

  
  


“Yes Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol replied, smiling at both of the students. 

  
  


“Do you love teacher Byun?” Kyungsoo asked, his big eyes blinking cutely at the principal. 

  
  


Taken aback with Kyungsoo’s out of the blue question, Chanyeol chuckled before he answered. “Of course I love him,” 

  
  


“So, so much?” Jongdae added, staring at his principal skeptically. “If he made a mistake, are you going to get angry at him?” 

  
  


“So...so much, without doubt,” Chanyeol winked as he got up to stand up straight again. “But, what kind of mistake?” he asked while scratching his chin. His beloved husband, Teacher Byun Baekhyun was so popular among the students because of his bright personality. Being one of the student counselor teachers, most of the students were so fond of him that they would be searching for him for almost anything. The puppy might be with him right now. 

  
  


Jongdae pouted and linked his arm with Kyungsoo. “Meokmul is with Teacher Byun right now,” he huffed, averting his eyes from looking at Chanyeol. 

  
  


“Please, please don't get angry at teacher Byun! He is helping us to look after Meokmul,” Kyungsoo gasped, bowing 180 degreed before pulling his best friend to bow with him too.

  
  


“Both of you know that we can't keep a dog or cat in our school compound,” Chanyeol stated matter of factly. “I’m sure that the puppy is going to be alright under Teacher Byun care,” he added. “Giving the puppy to Teacher Byun is the right thing to do, well done,” he praised while patting Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

  
  


Both of the students nodded simultaneously, smiling wide. “Yeah, Meokmul will love teacher Byun, a lot!” Jongdae giggled. 

  
  


Chanyeol’s attention diverted to his phone when it vibrated in his hand. Quickly scrolling his phone, he couldn't hide his smiles when he recognized the sender’s name. Baekhyun had sent him an adorable selfie of him grinning happily with his face pressed together with a puppy, it is a common nureongi breed. The black color puppy was yawning with droopy eyes looking at the camera. Chanyeol's heart clenched looking at the picture, Baekhyun had become so distanced toward him for weeks. He missed him a lot. 

  
  


_Meokmul looks like you wet bunny! - tiger byun_

  
  


“That must be Teacher Byun texting you isn't it Mr. Park?” Jongdae squinted. Both of the boys tried to get a glimpse of their principal’s phone. 

  
  


“Our principal, Mr. Park only smiles when he got text messages from Teacher Byun Baekhyun, everyone in this school know that fact,” Kyungsoo said with twinkling eyes, feeling proud of himself. 

  
  


Clearing his throat, Chanyeol tapped his wristwatch with a serious face. “The recess time is going to end soon, go to your class,” he stated. 

  
  


After receiving a polite bow from the mischievous students, Chanyeol walked toward the school backyard compound with a mission to find his husband and the missing puppy. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Chanyeol’s heart thumped like crazy the moment he heard Baekhyun’s loud laughter that was coming from the school garden. Baekhyun was being grumpy for weeks now and he still didn't know the cause of it. They argued for some stupid reason and Baekhyun left the house that morning without giving him a proper goodbye. At least the omega sounded so happy right now and Chanyeol was glad. The school was now much quieter when recess time ended a few minutes ago. All students and teachers were back inside their classes. He stayed quiet as he slowly approached Baekhyun that was busy scratching the puppy's tummy. The energetic puppy was lying with his back on the grass, enjoying Baekhyun’s gentle massaged. Chanyeol froze when their eyes met, Baekhyun had caught him sneaking. 

  
  


Baekhyun’s eyes were twinkling with joy. The omega was grinning at him. He didn't seem to remember the childish argument that they had before they went to work that morning. 

  
  


“Wet bunny!” Baekhyun smiled, eyes crinkling cutely at his dazed-looking alpha. He quickly got up from sitting on the grass and patted his trousers. The puppy that was enjoying his tummy rubbing session had fallen asleep, unaware of his surroundings. 

  
  


_‘This is school compound, pull yourself together Park Chanyeol!’_

  
  


Chanyeol tried to coax himself from jumping on his adorable omega. His heart clenched in pain. How could he deny his happy-looking mate that was running toward him just for a hug? Baekhyun looked as if he was longing for him too. 

  
  


“Fuck it!” Chanyeol hissed as he leaped forward to pull his husband into his embrace. Burrowing his face on the side of Baekhyun's neck, he couldn't stop himself from grinning like a fool. Cold and upset Baekhyun that morning was back inside his embraced, warm and cheerful again, as always.

  
  


"School compound Mr. Park," Junmyoen said, letting out a fake cough.

  
  


Chanyeol shook his head and tightened his arms around Baekhyun’s body. He was not going to let him go. Baekhyun’s smells so different and his omega scent was so addictive. Baekhyun’s palm soothingly rubbing his back made him almost drooled in pleasure. 

  
  


“That is Myeon bunny. Stop growling at him. Shh,” Baekhyun whispered in the shell of Chanyeol’s ear. 

  
  


_‘Im growling?’_

  
  


Chanyeol huffed as the tried to gain control of his fast-beating heartbeats. He didn’t even realize that he was doing it, but somehow, Junmyeon’s presence agitated him. Knowing the fact that other alpha was spending time with his husband made him furious. The other alpha was only just doing his job helping Baekhyun with the puppy. He shouldn’t feel this way, he was their best friend for so many years. Chanyeol strongly agreed that his strange possessive behavior was getting out of hand. He couldn’t control the raging emotions that were eating up his heart for these past few weeks. He was being overprotective again and this was one of the reasons that triggered stupid fights between them. 

  
  


“I’ll go...I’ll go,” Junmyeon sighed, already stepping away from the mated wolves. “Mr. Park. You have exactly 15 minutes to bask on Baekhyun’s scent before your next appointment with Mr. Young, regarding school security system,” 

  
  


“Cancel it, I just want to take my husband home and fuck him hard,” Chanyeol snapped, slowly losing control over his inner wolf.

  
  


“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun gasped, face turned red as tomatoes. 

  
  


A weak slapped on his back made Chanyeol burst out laughing. “Is he gone?” He lifted his head to peek at his assistant that was rushing to leave them. 

  
  


Baekhyun squinted at his husband that was busy kissing his cheeks. “Stop teasing him,” he laughed when Chanyeol smacked their lips together. 

  
  


Nuzzling his nose on Baekhyun’s cherry red cheeks, Chanyeol smiled when their eyes met. “I miss you, tiger,” he said before cupping Baekhyun’s face and kissed his forehead. “Your body feels warmer than usual, are you alright?” asked Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun averted his gaze from Chanyeol, sighing deeply. “That stupid symptom happened again,” he mumbled. “I feel tipsy and tired all the time,” he whined, chuckling when Chanyeol bopped their noses together.

  
  


“Do you want to see Dr. Kim?” Chanyeol said while stroking his thumb on Baekhyun’s chin. He didn't want to force his husband. Baekhyun would be so tense up every time he mentioned about seeing their family doctor. When Baekhyun cradled his face while locking their eyes together, Chanyeol flushed with embarrassment. His entire face turned scorching hot. Being stared lovingly like that by his husband, he still not getting used to it. They mated years now but the butterflies in his stomach would flip crazily every time his husband did that. 

  
  


Shaking his head, Baekhyun smiled. “I should be alright after a quick nap in the school infirmary,” 

  
  


Chanyeol shivered when Baekhyun’s fingers were now gently rubbing on his ear shell. He always did that to earn his attention. “What is it?” he hummed, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

  
  


“Myeony is upset, Sehun should be back today but that brat decided extended his stay in Japan,” Baekhyun mumbled as he tiptoed to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him for a quick kiss on his lips. 

  
  


“Again please,” Chanyeol pleaded. He wanted the sweet kiss to be longer. They were perfectly hidden from the public's eyes. He likes kissing his husband so much. Besides, Its been a while since Baekhyun teasing him like this. His cheeky husband was back on track. His heart sore with happiness. When Baekhyun suddenly pushed him away, Chanyeol’s wolf growled in anger. 

  
  


_‘Is he rejecting me again?’_

  
  


Feeling dejected, Chanyeol stepped away, giving Baekhyun the spaces that he wanted. “I...I have meetings to attend to, see you at home,” 

  
  


He scurried away, trying so hard not to look back. Baekhyun rejected Chanyeol’s affection so many times for the past few weeks. Baekhyun’s push and pull game, he didn't know how much more he could take it. His wolf was suffering. The pain of being denied to show his love toward his mate had weakened their bond. He feels sorrow, his heart throbbed painfully that he had to he leaves in a hurry to make it stop. He was afraid that if he stayed any longer, both of them would get hurt. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Chanyeol had just finished his bath and he wanted to find clothes to wear. Only then he realized that The shirts section inside his wardrobe was empty. _‘Where are his shirts?’_ he frowned, scratching his non-itchy head. He knew that Baekhyun loved to wear his clothes. His mate wore it to sleep every night. Baekhyun always made sure that they always had fresh clothes to wear every day. His husband’s favorite house chores were doing laundry. Chanyeol would love to help but his picky husband had his specific way of washing, hanging and folding their clothes.

  
  


Chanyeol sighed, rubbing his face with his palms. The frustration that he felt toward Baekhyun earlier that afternoon was long gone. He didn't want to drag their argument any longer. He was worried about Baekhyun’s health, but his husband still refused to open up to him. He knew that Baekhyun didn't want to talk about his weird symptoms again. The omega didn't want to give him false hope. Pregnant or not, Chanyeol’s love for him would never change. Baekhyun always overthinking about this whole situation. He knew that his husband didn't intend to make him sad but his way of pushing him from sharing the burden irked him so much. The alpha felt useless toward his mate. 

  
  


“Is he back?” he glanced at the alarm clock on the side table of his bed worriedly. It’s nearly 10 pm and Baekhyun was not home yet. Junmyeon already told him that he was going out with Baekhyun that night. Chanyeol was so lost in his thoughts until the sound of his phone ringing startled him. When he saw Junmyeon’s name appeared on his phone screen, Chanyeol’s heart started to race. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Chanyeol’s heart was put to ease when he finally saw Baekhyun sitting alone at the bar counter. He looked so gloomy while sipping his ice tea. No matter how many times he looked at his husband, his mate never failed to make this delicious tingling sensation spread all over his body. He loved the feeling so much. Chanyeol smiled when the memory of their first meeting happened here, right there where Baekhyun chose to sit at. 

  
  


_“Thank you for the lavish dinner principal Park,”_

  
  


_Chanyeol smiled at one of the school senior teachers that were sitting beside him at the bar lounge. The new semester brought new school teachers to his prestigious school. He usually spends time with his school teachers by treating them to dinner at his favorite bar once a month. He couldn't join them for their weekly Friday night dinners because Junmyoen had told him that the teachers were not feeling comfortable with his cold presence together with them as if he was judging their behavior. It was getting late, the dinner ended with some of the teachers getting tipsy and some were acting like 5 years old kids. He chuckled, amused at the teachers’ shy demeanor changed drastically when they were drunks. These were the main reason that they didn't want him to be at their weekly dinner._

  
  


_He saw Junmyeon getting busy making sure all the drunk teachers, especially women, were safely taken home. Junmyeon is always kind toward his coworker. The principal assistant appeared a moment later, sweaty and panting as he slumped his body next to Chanyeol._

  
  


_“Chanyeol, I’m done for tonight,” Junmyeon huffed as he wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead._

  
  


_“You are reeks of other alpha and omega pheromones. I don't think that young alpha of yours is going to like that,” Chanyeol tsked. Junmyeon and Sehun were both alphas. They were so in love with each other but bickered like cats and dogs sometimes._

  
  


_Rolling his eyes, Junmyeon shifted his gaze toward the bar counter. “Shit, I forgot about him,” he gasped._

  
  


_“Him?” Chanyeol’s head flipped toward the said spot. Junmyeon seemed to forget his existence. Maybe because the teacher was minding his own business as he sipped his alcoholic beverages, unaware of his surroundings. He looked tipsy with his messy black hair and a very red face._

  
  


_‘Byun Baekhyun,’_

  
  


_Chanyeol remembered his name. The famous new PE teachers that the kids in school adored. He taught them martial art and sport._

  
  


_Glancing at his wristwatch, Junmyeon sighed. “Sehun will be here soon. Can you please help me make sure that he is alright?” he said as he got up from the couch and patted Chanyeol’s cheek._

  
  


_“Just go,” Chanyeol scoffed, already making his way toward Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol stopped when Baekhyun’s omega pheromones hit his nose. Omega emitting pheromones when they were drunk would be in danger of being attacked by horny alpha. He rushed to sit beside Baekhyun, making sure that there was no other alpha were near them. Clearing his throat, he tapped the surface of the bar counter gently to gain his attention._

  
  


_“Mr. Byun Baekhyun, you better go back home,” he said softly, trying his best not to offend the new teacher. He couldn't see Baekhyun’s face properly. It was hidden under his long fringes. Chanyeol’s eyes turned wide a saucer when Baekhyun leaned closer until their noses almost touched each other._

  
  


_“You look like my school principal,” Baekhyun slurred. “He is handsome,”_

  
  


_Chanyeol’s face turned bright red at the sudden compliment. He was holding his breath the entire time when Baekhyun stared at his face. Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s beautiful facial features from his droopy eyes, cute nose, and his pink lips. No wonder the teacher was so popular in his school._

  
  


_Lust and possession, Chanyeol never felt that way before. He was so good at controlling his wolf. He rarely let his wolf take over his mind like this. These were weird, right now, the PE teacher stirred his sexual desire. Quickly pulling back to avoid making any unwanted touches toward Baekhyun, Chanyeol scooted his stool a little bit far from the drunk teacher._

  
  


_“You smell like a wet bunny!” Baekhyun chuckled as he dragged his stool closer to Chanyeol. He leaned closer to sniff Chanyeol’s neck. “Delicious,” he said, unconsciously licking his lips._

  
  


_“Oh really? wet...bunny?” Chanyeol snickered. He didn't do anything to stop Baekhyun from poking his nose all over his shoulder and neck. Tipsy Baekhyun didn't even know what he was doing right now. To be honest, Chanyeol enjoyed it too._

  
  


_“I’m a tiger, rawr,” Baekhyun growled, showing his canine teeth._

  
  


_Chanyeol was glad because the other teachers were not around because Baekhyun was snuggling into him, his upper body was pressed against Chanyeol’s chest._

  
  


_“Wet bunny, can I eat you?” Baekhyun murmured, looking at Chanyeol with twinkling eyes._

  
  


_Chanyeol gasped in shock when Baekhyun bit his ear. Holding on to his red ear, he had to wrap his free arm around Baekhyun’s back to help him get up. “Alright tiger, let’s go, I’ll send you home,”_

  
  


_\---_

  
  


_Chanyeol was busy reading some paperwork on his work table when he heard knocks on his office door._

  
  


_"Come in," he said, eyes at the door. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Teacher Baekhyun walked in. He had to admit, Byun Baekhyun looked so dashing in his work attire. His black hair was nicely done, neatly push up, showing off his good looking face. He tried his best not to look excited seeing Baekhyun again, if he had a tail it would be wiggling nonstop. “Yes, Mr. Baekhyun,”_

  
  


_"Mr. Park. I'm here to apologize for my terrible behavior toward you last Friday," Baekhyun started._

  
  


_"You call me wet bunny," Chanyeol teased. He had to hold his laughter when he saw Baekhyun's red beets cheeks._

  
  


_Bowing politely, Baekhyun huffed. "I’m sorry, principal Park,"_

  
  


_“You get to be the tiger, while I am the wet bunny,” Chanyeol snickered. Baekhyun’s face was getting redder and redder and he was too giddy to stop._

  
  


_“I’m stupid when I’m drunk, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun added._

  
  


_Sinking his back on the chair, Chanyeol smirked. “You had the nerve to ask me if I want to go inside your apartment and eat...ramen,”_

  
  


_Alright, that was exaggerating. Baekhyun didn't ask him that. Nothing happened that night, but he loved how pale Baekhyun’s face was when he said that._

  
  


_“I...I’m glad that you didn't eat the ramen,” Baekhyun blushed. “Thank you for sending me home. I’m sorry for the trouble that I have caused,”_

  
  


_“Hey, tiger?”_

  
  


_Baekhyun lifted his head with beets red cheeks. “Y-yes?”_

  
  


_“Buckle up because wet bunny going to court you properly,"_

  
  
  


_\---_

  
  
  
  


Back to reality. Chanyeol kept walking toward his mate. Slowly sliding to sit on his husband’s side, he smiled. 

  
  


“Hey Tiger,” he whispered. His heart ached when Baekhyun avoids looking at his face. His mate was just staring blankly at the empty glass in his hands, looking upset. 

  
  


"Look at me, don't ignore me like this please," Chanyeol pleaded. Smiles escaped from his lips when Baekhyun scooted closer, burrowing his face on the side of his neck. 

  
  


"I feel bad for my bad behavior toward you for the past few weeks," Baekhyun mumbled. He slipped his hand into Chanyeol’s pants pocket, sighing at the hotness that he felt warming up his cold fingers. 

  
  


"You are forgiven. Come here," Chanyeol cooed as he dragged his stool closer toward Baekhyun. He then wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist, pulling him into his embrace. 

  
  


"Wet bunny, I'm sorry. I love you," Baekhyun sniffled, burrowing his face on Chanyeol's chest.

  
  


Pressing his lips on the crown of Baekhyun's head, Chanyeol chuckled at the way Baekhyun's finger was still inside his pocket, poking his thigh. 

  
  


"Hey wet bunny," Baekhyun yawned, clearly enjoying Chanyeol’s calm heartbeats thumping against his cheek. 

  
  


"Yes, tiger," 

  
  


"Wanna go home and eat ramen?" 

  
  


\---

  
  


"Myeon, can you postpone all of the schedules today? I just want to go home before Baekhyun gets back from the hospital. I need to be with him," Chanyeol said while massaging his forehead. 

  
  


"You don't look so good Mr. Park, go home and rest," Junmyeon frowned. 

  
  


Chanyeol rubbed his tired face with his palms. He was so tired both physically and mentally. Baekhyun was out of the house so early in the morning. He woke up with his favorite pancake prepared by his grumpy husband warm and toasty inside the oven. His husband maybe was still angry at him but never failed to cook him breakfast. 

  
  


They bickered again last night when Chanyeol accidentally saw what his husband was hiding all this time inside the guest room. The top-secret room that Baekhyun had been using a lot these days. 

  
  


He just wanted to tease his husband by pretending to peek into the room. What he saw inside the room made him gasped in shock. All of his missing shirts were piled up on the bed. Baekhyun slept with his shirts. 

  
  


Being exposed like that made Baekhyun mad. He got embarrassed about it and Chanyeol was pushed out from the room. Baekhyun refused to open the door until the next morning. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol had been dealing with Baekhyun's self-diagnostic ‘nesting symptoms’ for weeks now. He felt bad for him. His athletic husband was now constantly complaining that he was tired and sleepy. Sometimes Baekhyun lost the appetite to eat. Hungry Baekhyun led to terrible mood swings. 

  
  


Despite all of that, Baekhyun still refused to go to their doctor. He knew that Baekhyun was scared of the result that he might be getting. He didn't want to feel disappointed again. Chanyeol was glad that Baekhyun had this compulsory monthly health check-up for omega that he had attended today, so his stubborn husband didn't have much choice. He had to go. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Chanyeol felt his eyelids were too heavy. He was having a hard time to open his eyes. The smell of hospital chemical disinfection made his nose scrunched in distaste. 

  
  


_'I am lying on a hospital bed,' he finally realized that._

  
  


Through his blurry vision, he saw his mate, Baekhyun. His husband was sitting beside him, holding his hands. He was crying so hard that Chanyeol felt like crying with him too. Chanyeol felt boneless but he had to force himself to wake up. 

  
  


"Hey tiger, don't cry," he said raspily. 

  
  


"Ouch!" Chanyeol howled in pain when Baekhyun punched his shoulder. He didn't say a word to him but the crying didn't subsidize at all. Chanyeol was getting worried. 

  
  


"Am I going to die?" Chanyeol asked carefully. His heart was aching, oh boy he was not ready for the bad news. 

  
  


Chanyeol sighed in relief when he saw Baekhyun shook his head. "If it is not me...then are you going to die?" He blinked. 

  
  
  


Maybe because of the medicine that was running inside his blood right now made him sound so stupid. He was spouting nonsense, but he needed to know the reason for Baekhyun's misery. 

  
  


Then he saw Baekhyun's health checkup result folded nicely inside his husband’s back pant pocket. 

  
  


_'The result is negative again, no wonder he is crying_ ,'

  
  


Chanyeol thought. He gently tucked Baekhyun's long hair at the back of his ear and smiled. " Hey tiger, your hair is getting on my way. I can't see your handsome face properly," 

  
  


"Wet bunny," Baekhyun sniffled, wiping his tears with Chanyeol's hands. 

  
  


"Yes, tiger," 

  
  


"Can you promised me not to do this kind of stunt again?" Baekhyun begged. "You fainted inside your office. The doctor said that your body suffered from dehydration," 

  
  


"Oh?" Chanyeol huffed. For the past few weeks, he was busy with work and Baekhyun that he didn't know it would affect his health like this. When Baekhyun placed his palm on his cheek, Chanyeol felt touched. 

  
  


"Promise me Park Chanyeol. No more neglecting your health," Baekhyun said sternly. Tears started trickling down his face again. 

  
  


"Ghees, stop crying. Where is my husband? Since when did you turn into tears vending machine?" He teased but stopped smiling when Baekhyun stared at him with a serious face. 

  
  


Sighing deeply, he ran his thumb on Baekhyun's wet cheeks. "I promised, tiger. Shh..stop crying alright?" 

  
  


Chanyeol's heart thumped like crazy when Baekhyun placed the hospital result in his hand without saying anything. "Is there something wrong with you? Are you healthy?" He began to panic as he unfolded the paper. 

  
  


His eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the scan result in his hands. He didn't understand the picture at all.

  
  


"Byun Baekhyun, please tell me you are not going to die," Chanyeol whispered. His heart started beating wildly. It hurt. 

  
  


"The result, you are looking at it upside down," Baekhyun deadpanned. He got up to sit on the hospital bed, next to his sick husband. He kissed Chanyeol's shoulder before resting his chin on it. "There, what can you see?" 

  
  


Chanyeol didn't see anything, to be honest. "The big eyes are staring back at me, are you really alright tiger?" He asked, worried again. 

  
  


"Nobody is going to die," Baekhyun smiled. 

  
  


"That's a relief, but what do these balls of eyes looking thingy is?" Chanyeol frowned, still busy examining the blurry pictures. 

  
  


"That balls of eyes looking thingy are your pups," Baekhyun said nonchalantly. 

  
  


"Oh my pups," Chanyeol mumbled. His mind when blank for a moment, "So it comes out negative again. That's why you couldn't stop crying about it," 

  
  


Baekhyun chuckled and kissed Chanyeol's cheeks. "You need to get some sleep wet bunny," he said while folding the paper and scooted out from Chanyeol's bed slowly.

  
  


"I'm going to grab some snacks at the vending machine outside," he announced as he walked toward the door. 

  
  


Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun's face was glowing, he didn't seem to be so upset about the pregnancy negative result. He looked so happy whistling toward the door.

  
  
  


"Let me see that result again. Something is off," Chanyeol grumbled and rushed to get off from the bed to stop Baekhyun from walking away. 

  
  


Baekhyun gasped at the sudden back hugging and laughed. "Park Chanyeol, you are not well. Let's get back to your bed," he said, patting Chanyeol's arms that wrapping him around his waist.

  
  


Chanyeol pouted but listened well to Baekhyun's request. Both of them sat on the bed again, holding their hands together. "You are in a very good mood," he squinted. "Tell me about the picture,"

  
  


Fishing out the picture again, Baekhyun pointed at the three circles. “These three circles that you saw right here is not eyeballs,” he chuckled. “Three sacks equal to three pups,” 

  
  


“Pups...you mean babies?” Chanyeol asked. “Our...pups?” he stuttered. His blurry mind finally working. 

  
  


Gently pushing up Chanyeol’s lower jaw to close his open mouth, Baekhyun grinned. “Yes silly, our babies, three of them,” 

  
  


“I’m so happy!” Chanyeol cried and pulled Baekhyun into his embrace. Both of them burst out laughing when they nearly fell from the bed. He kissed Baekhyun’s head and slowly nudged their noses together. “Thank you for carrying our babies. I love you, tiger,”

  
  


“ I can't promise you that this pregnancy journey would be easy,” Baekhyun huffed. “But I try to make it easier for you. I love you too wet bunny,” 

  
  



End file.
